Daughter Of Lightning
by IzaDraco
Summary: Before the incident at Tenrou Island Laxus had a fling not that he hadn't had them before, but lets just say gildarts isnt the only S Class mage with a kid anymore. Whats worse she has memories of Naruto Uzumaki. Not a Goldlike Naruto, No Bashing and hopeful its good hope you enjoy my fanfic.


a short prologue of a story i thought of let me know if i should continue it or not please.

Prologue

A Female around the age of 12 stood on top of a cliff she had on a white Tank top with baggy black pants, a white belt with yellow marks going through it has she wore a pair of black headphones each had a lightning bolt on the side she had b cup breast and was slender in shape, her golden hair spiked has it was cut short like a boys.

She had no idea why she had been reborn, yes she was reborn she had memories of another world. In that world she wasn't a girl but a boy named Naruto. She though she went crazy at first but soon learned what happened she had access to chakra though it wasnt nearly at the level she had in her other life mainly cause the kyuubi was no longer in her. She had been born in a small town while her mother had named her Natsumi Dreyar after her father. She never knew much only that he was a fairy tail mage named Laxus.

Her mother passed away about five years ago and she searched for her father her only living relative are so she thought.

When she made it to fairy tail she learned that a lot of the mages had dies on some island her father was one of them, with no where to go she was welcomed into fairy tail has she was a fairy tail mage right now she grinned remembering when they asked her to stay and join their family. Currently she just finished a A rank job she was trying to help with the debt they had with Twilight Ogre she had paid back a lot of it but their was still a lot to go.

"Hey we are going back now." A boy shouted out, this boy was Romeo Conbolt. He had short wavy black hair, he wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif being tied on the front in a large knot, and his forearms are wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry about that Romeo i'm just wondering." Romeo walked next to her on the cliff and stared off into the ocean with her.

"Is it about your dad?" Romeo asked has she nodded.

"You think he would have liked me." Romeo smiles and speaks.

"I didn't know much about Laxus even before he was excommunicated from the guild, but from what the council says he was in the fight when Acnologia attacked them and if that is true He came to help them. He was a Fairy Tail mage and you know about Fairy Tail right."He said with a grin has she mirrored it.

"Were all one dysfunctional family." She said with a grin.

"How long are you two just going to stand their?" A women said, this woman was Bisca Koneru. Her outfit consisted of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs.

"If we don't hurry and get back, your dad will start worrying you know how he is Romeo." Azlack said, Alzack was the husband of Bisca and had spiked up black hair. He wore a light colored poncho, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He also had on a dark vest over his shirt, and a black belt with a buckle that is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun.

"Makoa asked us to take care of you Romeo and you two Natsumi. Though if the two of you want to have some alone time together..." Bisca said with a grin has Romeo blushed.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked confused has she sweat dropped.

"This idiot is too stupid to be teased Bisca trust me I've Natsumi said with a sigh it was true Romeo was the most dense boy that she ever met not that she liked him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Romeo asked has he started twitching.

"Come on lets go." Natsumi said as she jumped over to Bisca and Azlack, turning around she saw Romeo looking out into the ocean with a distant look.

"Romeo?" Bisca said as she turned around.

"Okay," he sighed out.

"Look we know how you..."

"Bisca," Azlack said as she looked over to him has he shook his head no at her. She sighed has all four of them left.


End file.
